$\begin{cases} h(1)=-26 \\\\ h(n)=h(n-1)\cdot(-9) \end{cases}$ Find an explicit formula for $h(n)$. $h(n)=$
Solution: From the recursive formula, we can tell that the first term of the sequence is ${-26}$ and the common ratio is ${-9}$. This is the explicit formula of the sequence: $h(n)= {-26}\cdot ( {-9})^{{\,n-1}}$. Note that this solution strategy results in this formula; however, an equally correct solution can be written in other equivalent forms as well.